


One Night at the Barn

by SeegerBean



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Gentle Sex, Girls Kissing, Healthy Relationships, Late Night Conversations, Lesbian Sex, Literal Sleeping Together, My First Smut, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeegerBean/pseuds/SeegerBean
Summary: When Peridot can't fall asleep one night, she decides to check in on her barn mate.





	One Night at the Barn

**Author's Note:**

> So, a year into fanfic, and I finally decided to dip my toes into smut. Where else would I start but with my favorite gay space rocks? That being said, I'm a cis male writing for lesbian space rocks. If I messed anything up, I do wholeheartedly apologize, and I will see what I can do to fix it, if not now, then certainly in the future.  
> Like I said, this is my first ever attempt at smut. All comments and criticisms are greatly appreciated!

It was a silent night in the barn. The crickets, usually raucous for at least some of the evening, remained conspicuously silent in the warm summer night. Pumpkin wasn't snoring, and even Lapis could scarcely be heard.

Peridot hated it.

When Steven had first introduced sleep to her, it had been in the context of a cramped bathroom with a drippy shower. After that had been the barn, but thriving, gems constantly coming and going, machinery humming at odd hours. After that still, she could at least count on the crickets, the wind, a car in the distance--something in the background to ease her constantly pinging mind. Every once in a while, however, there would be the nights like this, where the only thing she could hear were her own thoughts, constantly reviewing her past, suggesting futures that she'd rather not think about. It wasn't always horrible, but tonight felt especially restless.

Sighing, she sat up, looking around in the dim light. Lapis was upstairs, curled up in the bed of the pickup truck that jutted from the front. There was no roof above her, something the blue gem appreciated. Peridot sighed a little heavier, thinking for the thousandth time on her role in her now-friend's claustrophobia. As much as the two got along now, it was hard to push back against that guilt, especially as Steven had taught her more and more about trying to take other people's feelings into consideration.

She decided to go see if her barn mate was asleep. She enjoyed it the most out of the gems, perhaps even more than Amethyst. Every once in a while, a nightmare might course through her bones, but for the most part, Lapis Lazuli slept deep, without dreams.

Grabbing a trash can lid, Peridot concentrated and hoisted herself up to the truck. She didn't need to use the lid--it was perfectly accessible through the back--but Peridot enjoyed flexing that mental muscle whenever she got the chance.

Lapis lay with her legs up on the side of the bed, her eyes wide open as she stared at the stars above. Peridot wordlessly lay next to her, careful to avoid disturbing the peace. For at least half an hour, the two lay side by side, neither looking at the other or giving any sign that they noticed each other. They stared at the stars, as if they could see the planet they came from. They couldn't, of course, but it didn't stop Peridot from pretending that some especially faint star might be her system. Even Lapis, loathe as she was of Homeworld, was not above indulging in the same fantasy.

Peridot gave a small jolt when she felt Lapis' fingers intertwine with her own, before relaxing into it, slowly. Lapis was scarce with her affection, but she had been parceling it out more and more frequently of late. A hand on a shoulder here, a gentle nudge there. Last week, she had leaned into Peridot during a particularly long episode of Camp Pining Hearts. If Peridot had a pulse, it would have quickened. 

The green gem held her breath and squeezed her friend's hand, barely flexing her fingers. When Lapis responded in kind, she squeezed slightly more, feeling comfortable in a way she rarely had the luxury of feeling. Between saving this planet and dealing with the oddities of the Crystal Gems, life felt more frantic than not. Now, however, she had a moment of respite. The world rattled wildly below her, but in the bed of a pickup truck, nothing moved.

Except Lapis' hand, which was now lazily rubbing Peridot's arm, the most affection she had ever shown the shorter gem. Peridot risked a glance over at Lapis, who still wore the same flat expression she always wore. Peridot looked back up at the stars, unsure how to react.

"The sky's pretty . . . deep tonight," Peridot lamely offered. Lapis didn't say anything, and if Peridot had blinked, she would have missed the tiniest of nods that was offered as a response.

"Kind of funny. This planet is so out of the way of any of the important trade routes, bigger colonies. Yet it has such an incredible view." Peridot spoke more to herself this time.

"That's probably why it's such a good view. Nothing we've done to mess with it." Lapis' voice was its usual low drone, even more muted against the night's swallowing silence.

"Steven was telling me about light pollution the other day. He said that out here, there are not as many artificial lights, so the night sky still shines. In the cities, there isn't any of this."

Lapis sighed, a sad, gusty noise. "I hope they leave it this way. They don't realize what a good thing they've got."

"They really don't."

Lapis looked over at Peridot, her arm now pulled back into herself. Before Peridot could process what was happening, Lapis' head was suddenly on her chest, the pressure foreign but immensely comforting.

"It's funny," Lapis whispered. "I should hate this. I should never want to be this close to anyone ever again. Especially not you." Peridot drew in a quick breath through her teeth, clearly uncomfortable, even wounded. "But . . . I don't hate it. I want to do this more."

Peridot remained as silent as the night, processing her words very carefully. "Well, Garnet is a fusion, so she might be able to-"

"Peridot, I want to learn this with you. I don't need to have a Crystal Gem group hug." She sat up, leaning on her elbow to look Peridot square in the eyes. "You're enough."

The short green gem stammered for what felt like to her a solid minute, even though it was actually only for a few seconds. "Lapis, I did some really . . . mean things to you." "Mean" was not the word she wanted, but she couldn't think of a better one.

"I know. But you also gave me so many chances, let down your walls around me so many times, even when mine were built so high." She stared at her friend, her tongue suddenly knotted up. She tried to say whatever else was on her mind but couldn't, growing more frustrated as her words failed her. Peridot reached out, so very slowy, and placed her hand on Lapis' shoulder. Lapis took a deep breath, looking down at Peridot, feeling her nerves, so suddenly built up in a few seconds, dissipate just as quickly. Both were dimly aware of the space between them shrinking, and neither was surprised when that space shrank to nothing, their lips meeting almost hesitantly.

Kisses were not foreign to either gem. There were similar gestures back on Homeworld, albeit far more formalized. Camp Pining Hearts was chock-full of lip locking. This was neither of those, however. This was clumsy, more than a little scared, but full of trust, each gem slowly wrapping their arms around the other, their kiss growing deeper and deeper. Each independently gave a small note of thanks that they were so far out in the country.

Their kiss grew slowly heated, Peridot now finding herself straddling Lapis' lap, small noises escaping her lips. Lapis responded in kind, only pressing closer to Peridot the more she made those noises. She would have done anything in that moment to keep Peridot so flustered and focused forever.

Peridot was suddenly aware of Lapis' hands no longer on her back, but running down her sides, stopping at her waist. Her thin, blue fingers applied a gentle pressure, and Peridot couldn't help but sigh loudly, equally in pleasure and comfort.

"Is that okay?" Lapis' voice sounded hoarse, she whispered so. Peridot simply responded by kissing her twice as hard, cupping her face so tenderly it nearly made the blue gem cry. Peridot would never hurt her, certainly never on purpose. She was shrill and dorky, but she had a kindness that ran so deep, it hurt Lapis to know that people didn't recognize it as such.

Lapis pulled on Peridot's hips, now pressing almost painfully close to her. She broke the kiss, only to trail her tongue and teeth down up the smaller gem's jawline, eliciting more of those wonderful noises, only much less reserved. Lapis' hands began to move away from Peridot's hips, eager to explore, only to be held down by a panting Peridot.

"Hold m-me." Her voice was so plaintive and small. Lapis could only respond with a small nip at her earlobe, wrapping her arms slowly around Peridot. Their height difference was pronounced, to be sure, but Lapis felt like she might accidentally swallow up her friend tonight if she wasn't careful.

Her friend? It was hard to keep a cohesive train of thought running, especially now that Peridot was returning ministrations to her neck and collarbone. No, she doubted if that was the proper designation anymore. Whatever happened after tonight-

Lapis couldn't keep focused when Peridot pushed her dress down past her shoulders, revealing pale blue skin to the pale blue night. Nor could she hold back a shaking moan when Peridot began kissing her chest, clearly holding back her hunger as her lips wrapped around Lapis' nipple.

Lapis felt her breath catching in her throat, her hips rocking without her realizing it. Peridot looked up at Lapis as she sucked slowly, and the eye contact damn near made Lapis black out. Instead, she lifted Peridot's face, kissing her with a longing she wasn't aware she was capable of, her fingers fumbling with Peridot's more form-fitting outfit. Peridot helped her out, revealing her own strangely colored body. Where Lapis had a thin, near bony torso, Peridot carried some extra flesh, her chest far more rounded out. Lapis immediately began to wordlessly thank Peridot, kissing and biting Peridot's nipples far more aggressively than had been done to her.

Peridot could only moan weakly, tangling her fingers in Lapis' hair for support. They had somehow gone from holding hands to _this_ in what felt like seconds, and it was almost too much. Almost. Lapis bit down a little harder than she intended and Peridot's weak moans quickly shifted into a proper yelp, pain definitively overriding pleasure. Lapis' head shot up, her eyes wide with concern.

"I'm so sorry I got carried away 'cuz you're so pretty and it felt really good when you did it for me so-"

"Lapis, I'm fine, I promise." She cupped her friend's hands in her own, looking up at her reassuringly. "You're okay. It's definitely sore now, but you're okay."

Lapis blushed, her cheeks dark purple in the night. "Did you want to stop, or..?"

Peridot bit her lip, shaking her head. "Do you mind if we dial it back a bit though?"

Lapis ran her fingers through Peridot's impossible hair, kissing her head. "Sure. Let's just lie down?"

The two gems slowly lay down in the truck bed, entangled in each other's arms. Outright lust had been traded for slow passion, and the whimpers and cries of earlier were quickly replaced with sighs and low moans. Peridot kissed Lapis' neck gently, pausing at her nape when she heard her soft gasps drawn a little sharper. Lapis let her hands wander, eager to explore where they had been paused earlier. Shoulders gave way to back gave way to a firm ass, which Lapis delighted in grabbing and squeezing, to the point where Peridot had to gently move her hands away.

"There's more to me than my rear, you know."

"But it's such a nice one," Lapis pouted.

"True. But I can think of somewhere I'd much rather have your fingers . . ." Peridot whispered these last words, suddenly very embarrassed. Still, she took Lapis' wrist and slowly moved her hand to between her legs, where Lapis wasted little time in guiding her fingers into her. Peridot let out a bark of a moan, these new sensations flooding her mind. Despite her equal lack of experience, Lapis seemed to know exactly what to do, curling her fingers gently inside Peridot, using her thumb to rub the green gem's clit in small circles. Peridot moans grew louder, and she buried her face in Lapis' neck, rocking her hips against her hand.

"How are you- Ah!- so good at this?"

"I spend a lot of time in the barn by myself. I've learned to love myself quite a bit."

Peridot barely processed the explanation, her short arms wrapped tightly around her as nearly cut her off with yet another passionate kiss which only grew more fevered as Peridot felt a wonderful tension deep in her body. Her hand shot down to Lapis' own slick entrance, her fingers matching Lapis' in a somewhat shakier manner. It was still more than enough for the blue gem, her sighs revealing how good she felt. The two gems rocked back and forth, their cries growing louder and louder in the night, their movements more frantic, less deliberate.

Lapis, surprisingly, was the first to give. Peridot's thumb moved in just the right way, and suddenly Lapis was no longer aware of the shorter gem, or much else in general. She could hear a vague sound that she slowly realized was her, squealing in pleasure, cumming hard for her first time. She writhed and bucked her hips, holding desperately onto her lover, reality dancing on the edges of her awareness.

Seeing Lapis in such a state was enough to push Peridot over the edge as well. Her orgasm was much blunter: she began to shake, her legs especially trembling as an intense pleasure warmed up her core. Where Lapis felt disconnected, Peridot was hyper-aware, the summer air thick against her skin, the bed of the truck lukewarm and stiff, Lapis so beautiful under her.

A few moments passed, and both gems were through, gasping and holding each other tight, not daring to let go. Peridot looked up at Lapis, kissing her nose with a small grin that made Lapis giggle. They had discovered something new tonight, and they were both pleased with the outcome.

As if on cue, a chorus of crickets began to chirp, their high cry filling the night completely. Lapis kissed Peridot a final time before resting her head on her chest, unconsciously mirroring her earlier actions.

"Good night, Peridot."

"Good night, Lapis."

The two gems' breathing quickly slowed, Peridot's countenance peaceful, Lapis occasionally letting out a small snore. Their hands found each other, lacing fast with only the quietest murmur from Peridot. Sleep had finally descended on the barn, deep, unpunctuated, utterly restful.


End file.
